


Sharpie Markers are Not your Best Friend

by Yukie_Todoroki



Series: Prank Wars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Doodles, Humor, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Out of all the people who had gotten glitter rained down on them, it had been Kenma and Akaashi who decided to get revenge on Kuroo and Bokuto. Two first years accidentally find out and get in on the payback. Kuroo and Bokuto wake up with graffiti on themselves and Tsukishima wakes up to laughter and finds himself buried in volleyballs.Coach Naoi and Coach Ukai are not happy at all.Sequel to Glitter Cascades





	Sharpie Markers are Not your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> "Please tell me someone gets revenge" - Slyside
> 
> If anyone watches America's Got Talent, did you see the Detroit Youth Choir? Oh my god I mean *squeals*  
> There was a girl in the choir that had a pudding hairstyle and immediately I go "Kenma's doppleganger!"
> 
> Okay on with the story!

"Akaashi." Kenma opened the door to the classroom that Fukurodani was boarding in. "Do you have a moment?"

"Since Bokuto's in an untimely time out, I guess so." the black haired setter replied. "Why?"

Kenma looked down. "Do... do you want to get them back?"

Akaashi blinked. "What? You mean you want to get back at Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san, even after you saw your coach's reaction?"

"We're the least suspecting."

Akaashi stared at him. "Wow. I seriously did not expect you to be the one to suggest this." he sighed. "Close the door. The third years shouldn't be back for a while and Onaga-kun is with some of the Shinzen kids." Kenma carefully slid the door shut before joining Akaashi on the floor. "What do you want to do?"

Kenma thought for a moment. "I was thinking of moving them in the middle of the night but I mean, I have these spindly needle arms."

Akaashi did not laugh. "I definitely think we should do this in the middle of the night. The question is, what can we do with the man power we have?"

Their eyes landed on a box of sharpie markers that probably belonged to the teacher of the classroom. Kenma smiled softly, yet with evil intent. "I have an idea."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bokuto-san, I'm turning the lights out." Akaashi announced.

"But Akaashi, why do we have to?" Bokuto whined to no one's surprise.

"Because coach'll get mad at us." Akaashi replied.

"But Saru and Komi aren't back yet!" he frowned.

"That's because you dumped glitter in their hair."

"It was a joke!"

Konoha glared from his futon. "It took hours to get the glitter out of our hair, you know." he said in a strained voice. Akaashi had never seen Konoha angry for this long. Konoha was one to always take things lightly, and Akaashi was surprised that he hadn't gotten revenge yet. "I bet Sarukui's still working with it."

"Boys~" Shirofuku opened the door a crack. "Coach says to turn the lights out before he comes himself~"

The boys got comfortable in their futons as Komi and Sarukui came back, specks of gold still visible in Sarukui's curly hair. Komi turned the lights off and everyone was quiet for the next hour and a half.

And then Akaashi got up.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenma wondered what Akaashi was doing as his fingers pressed buttons on his PSP. Kuroo had been banished to a corner of the room, with everyone sleeping away from him. Even if it meant that Shibayama and Kenma, the two smallest members of the team ended up having to share a futon. Not that they minded, really, though Yamamoto had bugged them about it until **Fukunaga** threw a pillow at him and told him that if anyone was going to be gay, it definitely wasn't going to be Kenma but most likely Yamamoto himself. He shut up after that.

So Kenma lay awake, staring at the screen of his PSP, waiting for the others to sleep. The only people he had to actually wait for were Yaku and Lev, because Lev kept asking questions to the older boy.

At last, at quarter to twelve, everyone except Kenma was asleep. He carefully got up and uncapped his sharpie before making his way over to Kuroo's sleeping body.

"Kenma-san?"

Kenma froze and turned around. Shibayama was sitting up on the futon, rubbing his eyes. He blinked.

"Kenma-san, what are you doing?"

"I said drop the -san." Kenma hissed as Shibayama lifted his phone so he could see. 

"Kenma-s... uh... it's weird without the -san." Shibayama admitted before looking at the screen of his phone. "It's 11:47 at night, Kenma-san." he squinted as Kenma turned around. "Is that... a marker?"

"Nope."

Shibayama didn't give up. "What are you doing? Why do you have two markers with you? Are you going to draw on Kuroo-san's face?" he asked.

"Yes."

Shibayama's eyes lit up. "Can I help?"

That certainly was unexpected. "Sure?" Kenma handed the first year a marker before walking over to Kuroo and started drawing the beginnings of a dragon on his forehead. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai, why are you awake?"

Akaashi almost swore out loud as he turned around and saw Onaga right behind him. "Onaga, go to sleep." Akaashi simply said.

"Why are you awake?" he asked again.

Akaashi sighed. "It's none of your business." He studied the first year and followed his hands which were hidden behind his back. His eyes narrowed. "Onaga, what are you hiding?"

"I mean since you caught me, it's not like I can hide it..." Onaga handed Akaashi a roll of tape. "I wanted to get back at Bokuto-senpai for Konoha-senpai and Sarukui-senpai, but I mean..."

Akaashi shook his head as he handed him a marker. "No tape. You can draw on him though."

"Really?!"

"Quietly, Onaga."

Onaga nodded before kneeling at his captain's head. "What should I do?"

"Anything." Akaashi said as he lifted up Bokuto's shirt. "Just, keep it kind of appropriate."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroo woke up the next day with a tingling sensation on his face. He got up and yawned before turning over to look at the rest of his teammates. Inuoka and Yamamoto burst into cackles as he faced their way. "What?"

"Kuroo-san..." Inuoka wheezed. "Y-your face!"

Kuroo sighed and walked out the door before running head-on into Bokuto. His face was completely covered in doodles, reminiscent to those done by a three-year-old. "Bo!"

"Kuroo!"

Bokuto laughed. "You have a dragon on your face."

"What the hell?"

"No, come." Bokuto said.

Bokuto dragged Kuroo to the bathroom and planted him in front of the mirror. A dragon stretched across his face, it's tail curling at his left cheek and winding over his forehead and around his eyes before it's head reached his chin. A cat was drawn on his neck, reaching it's paw down his shirt. Kuroo laughed. "Oh, Kenma's going to pay."

The door opened and Akaashi walked in, followed by a tired-looking Komi and Hinata. "Good morning, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san."

"G'morning, 'kaashi!" Bokuto said, turning around with a smile. Akaashi froze.

"Bokuto-san... what did you do?" Akaashi asked. "Your face is full of... doodles?"

"Oh yeah! Onaga said it was one of Kuroo's guys." Bokuto said. 

Hinata jumped up to the captains and admired their faces while words that made about zero sense tumbled out of his mouth. Komi snorted. "You two look great." he said.

Akaashi walked past the group and locked himself in a stall as a smile cracked on his face. Bokuto hadn't noticed the doodles on his abdomen yet.

Hinata let out a sound that sounded like a mix of a gasp of surprise and a caw. "Look, you have a cat on your tummy!"

Scratch that. 

"Hey 'kaashi?" Bokuto asked loudly. "Why is there a cat on my tummy?"

"There's a what?!" Akaashi asked.

"A cat!"

Akaashi was quiet for a moment. Bokuto looked expectantly at the stall he was occupying himself in. "A real cat or one that was drawn on?"

"The second one!" Hinata said excitedly. Komi burst into a fit of giggles, Kuroo's cackle joining in moments later. 

The door opened again and everyone went quiet as Tsukishima stepped through the door. "What... did I just walk into?" he asked as Akaashi exited the stall and walked up to the sink. "Akaashi-san, can you tell me why I woke up in a pile of volleyballs?"

"What is going on?" Akaashi asked. "Bokuto-san-"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Bokuto screeched. "B-blame it on Kuroo!"

"SHUT UP, OWL BASTARD!"

Akaashi turned around and slapped Bokuto across the face. "Akaashi?" A look of shock spread across Bokuto's face.

"The serpent on your chest looks good." he said before walking out of the bathroom. Bokuto looked down his shirt and saw a snake drawn across his chest in metallic silver.

"Akaashi, you traitor." he said quietly.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KENMA!" the door flew open, making the four boys still in the classroom flinch or jump. Naoi stood in the doorway, **fuming**.

"Ohayo!" Lev said.

"Yeah?" Kenma turned around.

"Why did Fukurodani's captain come up to me **in tears** , complaining that you drew on his face?" he asked.

Shibayama had to stifle a laugh. "Well, Akaashi and I..."

The rest was history.

.

.

.

.

.  
**Extra**

"Alright, who the hell decided it was a good idea to bury Tsukishima with volleyballs?" Ukai asked the boys. Sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya raised their hands, their heads down. After a moments hesitation, Kinoshita's hand joined them. Ukai looked at the managers, just in case.

What shocked him was the fact that Shimizu's hand was also up.

"Who's idea was it in the first place?" he asked.

"Kageyama's." Hinata said. "He told all of us while Tsukishima was in the bathroom."

"Hinata boke!"

"It's your fault, Bakeyama!" Hinata shouted back. Ukai pinched his temples as the two first years argued with each other.

Even though there was only two more days left, he had a gut feeling that those two days were going to be the longest two in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a third part some time featuring Kageyama, though it'll likely be out sometime between August and early September.


End file.
